Disclosed herein are a method and apparatus for image registration for image processing, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Image show-through is the magnitude of misregistration of “side 2” relative to the “side 1” image when a two-sided image is projected through paper. Conventional methods of the evaluation of image show-through involve holding a print sample up to the light to visually evaluate registration of show through image relative to front-side image. This technique is good enough to determine if the system is out of register, but doesn't quantify the misregistration into physical terms.